I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for cleaning diapers. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a device comprising a conical body through which a soiled diaper is passed for preliminarily removing the waste therefrom.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
For new babies and for very young babies, diapers and the like are appropriately worn until such time as the young child is potty trained. The use of diapers or similar articles is actually very ancient, and only within the last twenty years or so has there been movement away from the utilization of diapers in their traditional cloth form to the so-called "disposable" diaper. This movement, while bringing considerable convenience to the child's parents, has also created at least one new problem, that being the problem of disposal. Accordingly, many parents of babies are now reconsidering the selection made by their predecessors of disposable diapers.
In addition to eliminating the threat posed to the environment by disposable diapers, cloth diapers also have other advantages, including hygienic advantages directed specifically at reducing the frequency of diaper rash.
However, even for its noted advantages, cloth diapers were readily abandoned by many in favor of disposable diapers because of their sheer convenience. The main problem with cloth diapers is that, once soiled, they are inconvenient to clean.
The parents of a baby or young child have two choices for the cleaning of cloth diapers. First, and most commonly, diapers are cleaned at home. The other choice is to engage a diaper cleaning service that picks up soiled diapers and returns clean diapers.
However, in either case, it is necessary for the user to preliminarily remove waste from the diaper. This means that the parent cannot simply remove the soiled diaper from the child and place the diaper in a washing machine directly or in a bin for a diaper service to retrieve. Specifically, the parents of a baby must remove solid, semi-solid and liquid waste from the diaper, this procedure most often being undertaken by preliminarily rinsing out the diaper in the toilet. Thereafter, the diaper is placed into an initial cleaning basin and then is removed to a finish cleaning basin or machine for washing.
However, after the preliminary cleaning of the diaper in the toilet, the diaper should be wrung in an effort to remove as much solid, semi-solid and liquid waste from the diaper as possible. Cleaning solvent, here water, should also be removed at this time.
In an effort to meet this need, wringing systems including some having at least one roller have been devised. While these systems endeavor to solve one problem however, they prove, in many ways, to be extremely impractical because of the complexity of the mechanisms directed at wringing.
Accordingly, known approaches to wringing out preliminarily washed diapers have failed to solve the problems commonly associated therewith.